


Would he want to see you this way?

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hana wants to be there for him, Hanzo and McCree gotta be good dads and make her rest, Hurt/Comfort, Lúcio got himself hurt, M/M, Young Love, but she ain't taking care of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Lúcio got himself stuck in the infirmary after a mission, and Hana is freaking out.Time for Hanzo and Jesse to be good dads and help their panicked daughter.





	Would he want to see you this way?

Hanzo sighed as he entered the infirmary, only having come at Angela's request to 'please make Hana take care of herself.', his gaze saddening as he saw the young Korean sitting by the bed. She was slumped against the mattress, her head resting against arm, her hand was gently cradling Lúcio's, as the Brazilian lay unconscious and resting on the bed.  
The mission had gone less than ideal, and the team coming back had multiple scratches and bruises, though Lúcio came back in the roughest condition.  
He was quickly rushed to the infirmary and Hana had only managed to see him after a few hours of waiting and pacing, she hadn't left since, despite both Angela and Jesse's best attempts to get her to eat and sleep.  
Hanzo walked over and placed a gentle hand on Hana's shoulder, "Hana, you need rest,"  
"I'm not leaving." she replied, the stubbornness in her voice drowned out by the exhaustion.  
Hanzo paused for a bit before sighing "will you at least eat something? Maybe sleep on the bed next to Lúcio's?"  
Hana didn't reply, he wasn't even sure she heard him until she gave a miniscule nod and murmured "if I can eat here."  
Hanzo sighed with relief and messaged Jesse to bring some decent food, no chips or mt. dew. He rubbed Hana's back gently, feeling her lean into the touch a little bit, looking up when Jesse came into the door holding a tray with some mini tacos and rice and beans, a glass of water next to the food.  
"Hey darlin'," Jesse said, coming to stand next to Hanzo and looking down at Hana "I brought some food."  
Hana sat up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, looking up and offering a forced smile, "thanks Papa."  
"No problem, mija." Jesse replied, placing the tray on her lap and kissing her on the head.  
Hana ate slowly, Jesse distracting her with stories from his time on the run, Hanzo occasionally adding in a sarcastic comment.  
Hana started to laugh and smile again, though she still never let go of Lúcio's hand, making eating a slow process.  
By the time she finished eating the exhaustion from emotions, staying up too late, and good food in her system made her begin to nod off.  
"Hana, you need sleep, he'll still be here when you wake up." Hanzo murmured.  
She shook her head, "what if he wakes up while I'm asleep?"  
"He'd be happy you're taking care of yourself," Hanzo replied.  
"You can sleep in the empty bed next to him if you want to, as long as you sleep." Jesse offered.  
"But I don't wanna-"  
"I know what you're going through, but you need rest." Hanzo insisted, moving and walking to the other bed, motioning to Jesse to help him move the bed closer to Lúcio's.  
Hana tried to complain while Hanzo and Jesse inched the bed closer, but not so close that Angela would yell at them. Hana didn't even try to fight them as they guided her to the bed, her hand never left Lúcio's, even as she went out like a light as soon as she lay down.  
"Please tell me you take care of yourself when I end up in here." Hanzo sighed, turning to McCree.  
"Darlin' you don't either, don't kid yourself."  
"Do as I say, not as I do." Hanzo replied, smirking as McCree gave a hearty laugh.  
"Thanks," a weak voice came from behind them, the two men turned to find Lúcio awake giving them a weak smile. "Thanks for making sure she's ok even when I can't."  
Hanzo smiled as Jesse rushed off to find Angela,  
"Just doing our job. She's gonna be pissed at you for this when she wakes up."  
Lúcio laughed weakly, as Hanzo was rushed out of the room by Angela, promising she'd be quiet to let Hana rest.


End file.
